Automotive fuel delivery systems typically include a reservoir in the fuel tank and a fuel pump submerged in the reservoir to supply fuel to the engine. The purpose of the reservoir is to keep the pump inlet submerged under operating conditions which could otherwise expose the inlet, such as when the vehicle is parked on an incline with an almost empty fuel tank or during cornering maneuvers wherein fuel moves away from the fuel inlet. To keep the reservoir full, some systems use a jet pump, powered by either a portion of the high pressure output of the fuel pump or return fuel from the engine, to aspirate fuel from the tank into the reservoir. Other fuel delivery systems utilize a second pumping element dedicated to filling the reservoir. The inventors of the present invention have recognized certain disadvantages in these systems. Generally, these systems require a large number of parts resulting in high cost and complexity.